The power of dares
by Kaichoulover
Summary: The guys were having a game of dares. Naruto had faced the ultimate dare. Go on a date with Hinata and make her happy.


Naruto and Hinata strolled at the village. Hinata was flushed while Naruto was blushing a little bit.

**-Flashback**

"So I get to ask the last dare, right?" Kiba said. The boys were having a game night. They were a playing of dares.

"Yes. I know we set rules for the dares but whoever gets the last ones have no rules" Shikamaru said while yawning. Kiba smirked. He then looked at Naruto who gulped.

"The boys and I prepared a little something... So I dare you, Naruto to go to a date with Hinata"

Naruto gulped.

**-Another flashback**

Naruto went to the Hyuuga compound with a bouquet of roses in hand. He was sweating bullets as he waited for the gates to open. The gates finally open to reveal a smirking Neji.

"Ah... Naruto. Nice to see you holding the end of the bargain" Neji said. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Just let me get Hinata"

The eight trigrams appeared at the ground, Neji's eyes were activated.

"Treat. Her. Nicely." Neji said. Naruto nodded and gulped, sweating even more bullets. Naruto waited for 5 minutes then finally the gates opened again. It was Hinata. She was on a lavender summer dress with sandals to match with it. A black purse and a Hyuuga necklace.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

Naruto was blushing. He didn't really wear anything special.

"I-it's fine"

**-End Flashback**

And here they are, at town. Naruto actually prepared this time or the others will have his head. He led Hinata to a meadow. Hinata gasped at the sight then turned to the blushing Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun? Where did you find this?"

Naruto grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"Well that's a secret"

Naruto dug around his pockets. He pulled a scroll out then laid it out on the grass. A picnic table appeared and so did a picnic basket.

"I have cinnamon rolls" Naruto said. Hinata's eyes widened. She dug in the basket and sure enough there were cinnamon rolls. She happily ate some and Naruto chuckled.

They talked for a while until the food was gone.

"Yatta... That was great!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata giggled.

"Ne, Hinata. I had a lot of fun today."

Hinata's eyes widened. She blushed and looked away.

"M-me too..."

Naruto smiled. He then felt something at his heart and he wanted to ask Hinata out again. He decided against it though. Naruto got up and brushed himself. He offered his hand to Hinata. Hinata took it then smiled. Their faces were so close. Hinata blushed ferociously then pulled away. She tripped but she was still grabbing Naruto's hand so they both fell.

"O-ow..." Naruto muttered. He opened his eyes and was on an awkward position with his friend. Hinata's eyes were wide and her heart was beating so much.

"N-n-na-na" She bumped her head with Naruto who was on top of her then fainted. Naruto stood up rubbing his forehead.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Naruto muttered, nursing his forehead.

"Geez... I think that was harder than when I hit Gaara..." Naruto looked at Hinata who was now unconscious.

"Naruto-kun..." She muttered. Naruto's eyebrow rose. He still didn't know why his friends set him up and Hinata but he still had fun.

**-Next day**

The guys gathered again.

"You're no fun" Kiba said.

"Huh?" Naruto said. Neji sighed then face palmed.

"This is why I call him dickless" Sai remarked. Naruto's tick mark appeared.

"TEEMMMEEEE!" He shouted.

"Ne, Naruto. We all have a question for you" Kiba said. Naruto looked at him.

"Do you still like Sakura-chan?" Lee asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"I... Don't know..." He said.

"Well who do you like?" Neji asked him.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?!"

The guys looked at each other then shook their heads.

"It's time to hook them up. We need to call the girls for this"

"Troublesome"

"Hook who up?" Naruto asked.

**-The next day**

Naruto was going to his usual training grounds. He saw Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" He called. Sakura looked at him, she then looked at what she had.

**-Flashback**

"Alright, here's the plan..." Ino started.

"You need to get Hinata and Naruto alone. Then we need someone to get fake rain or we lock them up in a cave. Rain is better because we'll get to spy on them"

Everyone nodded.

"WE MUST TRAP THEM"

**-End flashback**

"Oh hi Naruto. I need you to send this to Hinata. Bye" Sakura dashed off.

"Okay?" Naruto said. Naruto then went to find Hinata. He saw Hinata training at the waterfalls. She wasn't wearing her jacket, showing her curves. Naruto blushed.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called. Hinata turned to Naruto and blushed.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto ran to her but it suddenly began raining. It was pouring.

"Ahhh! We need shelter!"

Naruto and Hinata found a convenient cave and stayed there.

**-Bushes**

"Haha! It's working" Ino exclaimed.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru muttered.

"CHA!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hinata-sama!"

**-Naruto and Hinata**

They managed to make a fire. Naruto noticed Hinata was freezing. Naruto stripped off his jacket then wrapped it around Hinata.

"Here."

"B-but what about you?"

"I'll be fine"

Hinata smiled. She pulled the jacket closer to her.

"Arigato"

Naruto grinned. He draped his arm on Hinata then held her closer. Hinata sqeaked then hid in the jacket. Naruto laughed. He then took the bag Sakura gave him and found that it was Cinnamon rolls.

"Uh... Hinata-chan, Sakura told me to give this to you..."

Hinata's eyes widened. Her face lit up when she saw the food. She cutely and happily ate it as Naruto watched her in fascination.

"Ne, Hinata. Why do you like cinnamon rolls so much?"

Hinata stopped eating. She then smiled a small smile.

"My mother... She used to cook this up for me and I'd enjoy it so much. We'd eat together with father... Then we'll laugh when my mother or I got some sugar on our face." Hinata smiled, remembering the bitter-sweet memory. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ah! Gomen"

"N-no It's fine."

Hinata resumed eating. Naruto was also going to get one. His and Hinata's hands touched. He pulled away instantly.

"Ahh... It's yours"

"N-no i-it's yours"

An awkward silence settled between them. Naruto started laughing. Hinata giggled and Naruto stopped. Hinata stopped giggling after 5 seconds Naruto stopped.

"What?"

Naruto blushed.

"You have a nice laugh"

Hinata flushed. She hid inside the jacket again. She then began to feel cold again. Naruto smiled. He pulled the girl closer to him.

"I'm here. You don't need to be cold anymore"

Hinata leaned into Naruto. She buried her face on his chest.

"Aishteru..." She muttered. Naruto pretended not to hear but he heard.

"What was that?" Naruto asked. Hinata eepe'd then buried herself more. Naruto smiled. He hugged Hinata.

"Yeah.. I heard. I heard..."

Hinata suddenly pulled away and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Ehehe... I'm sorry but I don't think I know love quite yet... But I do know one thing... I have feelings for you so... Wil you um... Will you um... Be my girlfriend?"

Hinata gasped. She smiled and nodded.

"Hai. A thousand times"

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"I like you"

The 2 leaned in for a kiss.

**Meanwhile**

Ino grinned wickedly as she took more photos. Sakura was laughing but not a loud laugh more like an evil one.

"Blackmail and teasing..." The 2 girls said. The others who were spying on the couple sweat dropped.

**The end.**

**Hope you liked it sorry the ending was just crappy. But I hope you liked it**


End file.
